Limit point
by Gringel M. Lah
Summary: Cuando Ryohei Sasagawa enloquece, el hombre más fuerte de Namimori decide que ha llegado el momento de entrometerse y echarle lo que Tsunayoshi parece no tener.


01

El punto de no retorno

No sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Todo lo que Sasagawa Ryohei podía ver era un ring improvisado para un campeonato de barrio. Estaba destrozado, y todo por su culpa. Había llegado a un punto de no retorno, y estaba asustado. Nadie decía nada, y a lo mejor eso también era su culpa. Seguro. Como aquella vez, hacía ya dos años, en que su hermana se marchó de casa. Era su culpa. Y que Tsunayoshi-san se hubiera sentido tan triste durante un período extremo de tiempo, también.

—¿Qué ha pasado...?— quiso preguntar, pero cuando dirigió una mirada hacia su contrincante, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.— ¿Dónde está?

El referi, aterrado, se había escabullido fuera del ring, y en él sólo estaba Ryohei. Estaba confundido. Había un gran público, y había estado eufórico durante la pelea, pero ahora todo había terminado. Parpadeó. Miró el ring otra vez: el suelo estaba destrozado, había lanzado un puñetazo al suelo.

—¡Alejadlo de él!— gritó alguien.

Ryohei levantó sus ojos. ¿Él? ¿Quién era «él»?

Alguien gritó que llamaran a una ambulancia. Sasagawa seguía sin comprender. Miró al referi, asustado. No comprender nada lo asustaba, porque todo era muy caótico: el boquete en el ring, la desaparición de su contrincante y el miedo que todos allí parecían profesarle.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— le preguntó al referi. No contestó.

Sintió el impacto de algo caer en su cabeza, y también de un líquido recorriéndola. ¿Le habían lanzado una lata? Ryohei levantó la mano y se palpó el pelo. Sí, lo habían hecho. Pronto sintió el impacto de bolsas de patatas, refrescos y palomitas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— repitió, con miedo, sumido en un pozo de incertidumbre. Una ambulancia llegó, al fin, y también la policia. Le arrestaron por no sabía qué de algo muy complicado y, mientras se metía en el coche patrulla, pudo ver como los de emergencias sacaban un cuerpo del boquete que había en el ring.

...

Tsuna recibió la llamada a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Se levantó adormilado, tomó el teléfono y contestó con un sonido cansado. Cuando su interlocutor le explicó lo sucedido, su rostro se volvió pálido y afirmó, con vehemencia, que estaría allí tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Colgó y procedió a vestirse. Levantó a Reborn, que estaba en _su_ cama, y recogió el futón en el que se había visto obligado a dormir aquella noche.

—¿Qué pasa, dame-Tsuna?

—Ryohei-san está en comisaría.

El asesino asintió. No despertaron a Lambo. Sería mejor que permaneciera dormido lo que quedaba de noche.

Reborn conducía. Las calles estaban tranquilas; deberían llegar en unos diez minutos. Entretanto, Tsuna tuvo tiempo de recordar por qué su família había ido dispersándose durante los últimos dos años.

Ocurrió durante una misión. Un enemigo cogió a Kyoko como rehén. Ryohei, perdiendo por un momento la razón, se abalanzó sobre él con los puños por delante. Afortunadamente, ningún golpe le dio a Kyoko. Lo hizo indirectamente, y tuvo que ir al hospital. Permaneció allí tres días hasta que le dieron el alta. Una semana después, Kyoko anunció que se marchaba a Kyoto y no volvieron a verla. Su hermano, dolido, llegó a la conclusión de que fue su culpa y desde entonces el Sol se había ido apagando hasta ser un punto de luz imperceptible.

—Hemos llegado— anunció Reborn.

Bajaron del coche y Tsuna entró primero. Cuando llegó y vio a Ryohei, pudo imaginarse qué había sucedido.

—Me siento muy arrepentido, Tsunayoshi-san— dijo el boxeador. Estaba sentado en un banco de madera dentro de la celda, y no llevaba nada puesto salvo los pantalones de boxeo. Hacía frío, pero no temblaba. Y apestaba a cerveza. Un vistazo a su cabello le ayudó a encontrar el origen del olor.

—No importa.— Le dirigió una aterradora mirada a los policías, que asintieron con la cabeza prudentemente.— Se ha pagado la fianza, así que no tienes por qué permanecer en éste lugar tan frío.

—¿Cómo está... mi contrincante?

Reborn le contó que estaba en quirófano. Le había roto algunas costillas, tenía el cuerpo magullado por los golpes y se le habían incrustado algunos trozos de madera en el cuerpo. Mientras recitaba los daños, Ryohei apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

—No encuentro palabras para disculparme, Tsunayoshi-san, Reborn-san.

Tsuna tragó saliva. Con el tiempo, aparecieron formalidades innecesarias y frías.

—Vámonos— ordenó. Le tendió la mano a Ryohei, aún en tensión, y él la tomó para ayudar a levantarse. Tsuna serró los dientes. Demasiada fuerza.

Reborn llevó al guardián del Sol hasta la puerta de su apartamento y se despidieron con frialdad. Cuando cerró la puerta, el asesino miró a su pupilo con gravedad. Su mano estaba temblando debido a la fuerza con la que Ryohei la había tomado.

—Se nos está yendo de las manos.

Tsuna afirmó con la cabeza. Todo se les había ido de las manos.

...

Yamamoto solía estar despierto hasta tarde, porque atendía a los clientes y después limpiaba. Trabajaba él sólo en el restaurante, porque no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más invadiera ese campo. A veces Gokudera le ayudaba, aunque en muy contadas ocasiones.

En consecuencia a su total dedicación al restaurante de su padre, Yamamoto había desatendido sus asuntos con Tsuna y la familia. Reborn le había asegurado en una ocasión que no pasaba nada, siempre que acudiera cuando se le llamase. Desde entonces, poco había vuelto a saber de ellos. A veces, Gokudera se pasaba, le echaba una mano y contaba algo sobre el funcionamiento de Vongola. Yamamoto se alegraba de que todo estuviera calmado.

—Takeshi.— Gokudera entró por la puerta y cerró.— Ha pasado algo.

Yamamoto dejó los palillos que estaba limpiando en la encimera, se secó las manos con un trapo y se acercó a la barra, delante del taburete en el que su compañero se había sentado.

—¿Tenemos que irnos?— preguntó.

Gokudera negó con la cabeza.

—No, no se trata de eso...

—¿Y entonces?

—Ayer por la noche hubo un torneo de boxeo en un barrio a las afueras de Namimori— comenzó.— Sasagawa participó. Le dió un puñetazo a su contrincante que lo estampó contra el suelo del ring, que se rompió.

Takeshi asintió con severidad, recordando vagamente el incidente de su última batalla.

—¿Eso es todo?

Gokudera negó con la cabeza.

—Según parece siguió golpeándolo unos segundos antes de detenerse. Él había perdido la razón, y no recordaba nada.

Yamamoto dio la vuelta para sentarse al lado de su compañero y amigo, mientras digería la notícia. La fuerza de Ryohei siempre había sido monstruosa, eso no era un secreto, pero que se le fuera tanto de las manos resultaba preocupante. A lo mejor la causa había sido el desentreno. Sabía por sus propias fuentes que el mayor de los Sasagawa ya no entrenaba por las mañanas y que apenas pracicaba boxeo un par de tardes a la semana.

—¿No deberíamos... hacer algo?— preguntó.

—No lo sé. El Décimo fue a hablar con él. Me dijo que le había tomado la mano con tanta fuerza que Reborn tuvo que vendársela cuando llegaron a casa. Sasagawa ni siquiera se percató de ello.

No dijeron nada. Yamamoto se levantó y volvió a dar toda la vuelta hasta situarse detrás de la barra. Tomó dos vasos de cristal y vertió algo de sake en ellos. Le tendió uno a Gokudera.

—Espero que pronto se solucionen los problemas de la família.

—Yo también lo espero.

...

Hibari había llegado a Namimori dos días antes. Se había ausentado durante demasiado tiempo a petición de Reborn, y le había molestado. La idea de luchar contra él lo tentaba.

—¿Qué tienes previsto hacer hoy, Kyo-san?— preguntó Kusakabe.

—Nada.

Había pasado aquellos dos días encerrado en casa, disfrutando de su regreso en calma y con la única compañía de Hibird. Aquella mañana, Kusakabe había decidido pasarse para hablar con él y ver cómo se había adaptado a su regreso. Aunque había otros motivos.

—Parece ser que el poder de Ryohei Sasagawa ha llegado a un punto demasiado elevado.

Captó su atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Kusakabe le contó los sucesos del día del campeonato. Cuando terminó, Hibari parecía estar sereno, pensativo. Tal y como se imaginaba Kusakabe, ese tipo tan enérgico era alguien a quien profesaba aprecio. Seguramente fue aquella vez en que defendieron Namimori juntos ante el ataque de Skull, pero no podía concertar una fecha concreta. Sólo eran suposiciones.

El caso es que Hibari y Sasagawa habían tenido una relación de amistad un poco extraña, pero firme, sólida y duradera que hasta aquel día había permanecido intacta. Sin embargo, el ex- prefecto de la secundaria Namimori tenía en mente algo poco habitual en él: prestar ayuda.

—¿Dónde vive el hervíboro?

—En un apartamento. Desde el... desde el incidente, parece que prefiere estar solo.

Hibari se levantó. Hibird se posó en su hombro derecho, y el pelinegro le acarició con ternura.

—Vamos.


End file.
